


The Forbidden Word, or: Best Man's Duties

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Man Sirius Black, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sirius Black saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: A week before his wedding, James is obnoxious, and Sirius has to make sure the wedding can take place.I took the liberty to use the word I was told I'm getting away with.I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.





	The Forbidden Word, or: Best Man's Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to catamount for the prompt and to letsdothepanic for the beta reading.

“James Fleamont Potter, if you suggest that silly name once more or any other name ending with Dork, I’ll cancel the Wedding. See you after the fitting.”

Lily Evans soon-to-be-Potter put on her shoes, got up from the transfigured bench and walked away from her fiancé and his three best friends, past the lake. 

Parts of the wedding dress had to be fitted only now, in order to look perfect on Lily, as she was in the sixth month of pregnancy.Professor McGonagall, who was stepping in for Lily’s dead parents to organize the wedding, was grateful for magic. Without it, it would be impossible to get her a really well-fitting dress, in the fabric she chose for her wedding dress.

Once Lily was out of earshot, James turned to his friends: “What does she have against ‘El…’? It’s gender-neutral. And...”

“If you had gone to a Muggle elementary school, you’d know what she has against that name. You wouldn’t let people know your middle-name there, either. Around muggles, those names would make you sound like a fool!” Peter’s voice sounded impatient.

They all were tired of James wanting to call his child by that name. Even purebloods like Sirius’ family didn’t give children such names anymore.

“If you want to put that ring on Lily’s finger, you’ll give up such names and suggest a more muggle-compatible name, like Vanessa, or Harry.” Remus reasoned.

“Yeah, Prongs, instead of waking the sleeping dragon of her finding you too unreasonable, we’d better call my motorbike Elvendork, instead.” Sirius added.

“Okay, I’ll get us some butterbeer and some wine to baptize your motorbike, Pads.” 

At that, James got up and ran almost at deer speed into the village to purchase the beverages.

“Did you really just let him name your bike Elvendork?” Remus whispered.

“Best man’s duties: do anything to ensure the wedding takes place.” Sirius replied.

  


Mischief Managed


End file.
